Zmienna optyka
Zmienna optyka (ew. zmienny zoom albo luneta o regulowanym przybliżeniu) – dodatek do broni pojawiający się w serii Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Online i Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Jest to dodatek montowany na karabinach wyborowych (wyjątkami są G11 i kusza) zwiększający precyzję trafień na bardzo dalekie odległości. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Gracz będzie mógł skorzystać z tego dodatku jedynie w misji "Jeden strzał, jeden trup" gdzie jest zamontowany na karabinie wyborowym Barrett .50cal z którego Price strzela do Imran Zachajewa. Zbliżenie jest regulowane w dowolnym stopniu, co jest wysoce przydatne, jeśli gracz chce zabić cel pierwszą wystrzeloną kulą. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gracz z tego dodatku będzie mógł skorzystać jedynie w misji "Z własnej woli" podczas odpierania ataku na Biały Dom. Karabin ze zmienną optyką posłuży do zabicia przeciwników wyposażonych w wyrzutnie Javelin. Pod względem parametrów nie różni się od wersji z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania Dodatek ten pojawia się w kampanii i gracz będzie mógł skorzystać z niego we wszystkich misjach, wktórych pojawia się karabin wyborowy. Ponadto w misjach "WMD" oraz "Dekret prezydenta", gdzie jest zamontowany na kuszy. Dodatek zwiększa precyzję trafień na dalsze odległości, jednak gracz powinien pamiętać o tym, że w porównaniu do Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare istnieją tylko 3 poziomy zbliżenia, a wybór ich dokonywany jest przy użyciu przycisku uderzenia nożem. Ponadto zaprzestanie korzystania z lunety nie zeruje zbliżenia. Tryb dla wielu graczy Dodatek ten można zakupić za i zamontować na dowolnym karabinie wyborowym albo G11. W przypadku karabinów wyborowych regulowane zbliżenie jest wysoce skuteczne w walce, ponieważ pozwala graczowi dostosować się do sytuacji na polu walki. Dodatkowo podczas rozpoczęcia przybliżania nie kołysze się tak bardzo jak zwyczajny, przez co jest często wybierany przez graczy korzystających z techniki tzw. "Quick Scopingu". W przypadku G11 dodatek ten ogranicza przydatność bojową, przez co jest raczej niezalecany. Tryb zombie Dodatek ten pojawia się we wszystkich mapach w trybie zombie na tam dostępnych karabinach wyborowych, przy czym gracz może z nich skorzystać dopiero po ich ulepszeniu, Broń z lunetą o zmiennym przybliżeniu jest wysoce skuteczna w walce z bossami i na dalekie odległości, jednak ze względu na strukturę map w trym trybie ma on dość ograniczoną wartość bojową. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kampania Dodatek ten pojawia się jedynie w misji "Bracia krwi", gdzie jest zamontowany na karabinie RSASS wykorzystywanym przez Jurija. Po tej misji już nie pojawia się w kampanii. Tryb dla wielu graczy Dodatek ten można zamontować jedynie na karabinach wyborowych. Gracz korzystający z tego dodatku dostaje lunetę, która ma 3 poziomy przybliżenia (regulowane przy użyciu przycisku odpowiedzialnego za walkę wręcz): 2.4x, 4,8x oraz 9,6x. Karabin z tym dodatkiem pozwala graczowi dostosować się do sytuacji na polu walki, przez co jest wysoce zalecany osobom korzystającym z karabinów wyborowych. Call of Duty: Black Ops II (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Ghosts (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (do uzupełnienia) Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Ghosts Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered